


Tickle me, Deano

by mallopuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallopuff/pseuds/mallopuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been reposted from my other user name, Ilovecookies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been reposted from my other user name, Ilovecookies.

Dean groaned, rolled over and pulled one of his three hand-plucked white goose down pillows over his face trying to block out the harsh

fluorescent light streaming through the gap in his bathroom door.

He breathed in and out slowly hoping to ease the clenching of his insides.

Sam told him not to eat that pie last night, that it was more than a few days old, but Dean was hungry, never listens to his little brother and

anyway any pie is good pie.

He was jolted from his pain filled pity party by the muffled voice coming from his bathroom. 

Continuing to breathe slowly in and out he mentally ran through all the people staying at the bunker Sam, Cas, Bobby, Garth, Kevin ,Charlie.

Sam, Cas, Garth and Bobby were having some time out in Vegas that only left Charlie and Kevin.

Kevin hardly leaves his room since he was rescued after being kidnapped by Crowley to interpret the angel tablet

and Charlie never strayed more than a few feet away from him, even when he went to the bathroom.

Dean usually kept his bathroom door closed.

There shouldn’t be a light on because there shouldn't be anyone in there.

He inhaled deeply, focusing on the quiet protests coming from inside the.

Dean fluttered one eyelid open just a fraction and scanned the room looking for anything out of place amongst the jumble of clothes,

magazines and empty whisky bottles littering every available surface.

One of the dresser drawers was not completely closed, all the others were half open with clothes spilling over the edge.

The drawer that was slightly open was the one where Dean kept his most personal things.

He slowed his breathing down even more and focussed on silently sliding his hand quietly under the pillows feeling for Ruby's knife, 

the moment his fingers curved around the handle, he kicked his blankets to the floor, jumped from the bed and flung the bathroom door

wide open, dean was poised and ready to bury his knife deep into whatever was in there, demon, witch, rougarou, shifter, 

any of those would have been better than what he actually saw.

Hello Dean”

“Jesus Cas what the hell are you doing I could have killed you”

Cas barely flinched at the raised voice and said calmly “Dean,Don't blaspheme I was just”

Dean tucked the knife into the waistband of his jeans.

“Why are you here Cas, you’re supposed to be in Vegas, doing things that people who aren’t angels enjoy doing.”

“The half-naked lady in the show that Sam and I went to see said that she couldn’t tickle herself and that she needed a volunteer to help.”

“Sam said that wasn’t true and that you had something pink and fluffy in your drawer that you tickled yourself with and I thought if you

could do it I should be able to since I am omnipotent.”

“Son of a bitch,”Dean snarled, “why the fuck did my brother take you to a place like that, did that skanky bitch on stage lay her hands on you,

”Cas reached out and gently rubbed his thumb over Dean's lower lip, please don't make your face all twisted and ugly Dean, you’re beautiful 

and it makes me sad when you look like that. Dean relaxed his face. 

“Will you please help me with my current endeavor.”

Dean sighed “my current endeavor, nobody talks like that Cas, not anymore, probably not ever and no I'm not gonna help you

with anything that involves you being half naked in a bathroom at 3am with a pink feather duster in your hand, and when Sam gets 

back I’m gonna kill him for taking you to a den of iniquity, he slammed the door behind him, beat a hasty retreat back to his bed and

dived under his one thousand thread count duvet cover furiously grinding his fists into his eyes trying to banish the image of Cas in his

christmas underwear holding a pink feather duster.

Cas shouted through the closed door “den of iniquity, nobody talks like that Dean, not anymore and probably not ever. “Don't sass me Cas”,

Dean curled up into a ball under his duvet and muttered,”I can't believe I'm getting attitude from someone as green as you,

"I can hear you Dean, even through a closed door and that duvet, I am not green Dean I would describe my skin tone more as slightly pink.“

Dean bolted out of the bed and flung the bathroom door open again ready to give Cas another shot.

cas spoke first knocking the wind out of Dean's angry rant

“Please Dean, I am obviously not as all powerful as I thought and I need you to help me, I don't have anyone else I can ask.” 

Cas tilted his head to the side, widened his eyes and gave dean a half smile.

Dean couldn’t resist Cas’ puppy dog eyes. Sam had taught him well. 

“fine, what do you need help with?”

“I need you to tickle me, no one has ever done that to me. I read on the internet that normal people cannot tickle themselves,

and I thought I might be able to since I am an angel and can do almost anything”.

Dean groaned this is why angels shouldn't be allowed use the internet or even read. 

“Cas, you can't believe everything that's written down especially on the internet”.

“I did extensive research on this dean, numerous sites said the same thing, even wikipedia. 

I also found a very interesting video with a lot of people tickling each other while they were dressed as little furry animals”

They weren’t tickling Cas they were scritching”

“You seem to know a lot about them dean, have you also done research on them?”

‘What…. no, I just hear stuff, I don’t know anything at all about furries”

Cas raised the feather duster in his hand and said ”I found this in your drawer dean, is this what you use when you want to tickle yourself?”

Dean snatched the duster from the angels grip.

You can't tickle yourself cas and you can't go poking your nose into other people’s things

The duster was in your underwear draw dean and I wouldn't poke my nose into there, you do not launder them frequently enough and 

they do not smell very pleasant

Dean glared at cas not sure if he was being a smartass or if it was a serious statement, cas had learned a few bad habits in the few

months he had spent in the bunker, he had almost mastered sarcasm and had a perfect sam bitchface.

“Just stay the hell out of my stuff and we won’t have a problem, okay” 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas kept his voice monotone with only a very slight upturn at the corners of his mouth “Maybe I would achieve a more satisfactory outcome

if I wore the pink satin underwear that you have in your underwear drawer dean” 

Dean’s mouth dropped open

“Are you okay dean you have gone very pale”

“I uh I” before dean could come up with a believable explanation for having women's underwear cas had mojoed them out of the drawer 

and into his hands. He held them up with both hands and turned them around and back again.

“These are very beautiful dean, a very high thread count, and they do not smell like your other undergarments”

Cas raised them to his nose and inhaled deeply.

“These smell like roses and” he inhaled deeply again “and you dean, did these work for you? maybe I should get a pair,” cas jumped up 

and down and squealed “can you take me shopping so I can buy some.”

“I’m not taking you underwear shopping cas”

“Please Dean”

“No”

“Well if you won’t do that would you please tickle me”

“And I’m not gonna tickle you either dammit”

Cas turned his head and gave a little smile “Okay dean, I understand, maybe I will ask Meg, she always seems to want to help me”

Dean rose to the bait and barked“That's because she wants to get into your pants.”

Cas stretched the waistband of his boxers out in front “why would meg want to get into my pants, these are very roomy and comfortable

but would not remain so if two people were in them, how would we walk or sit down, it is not very practical Dean.

“Sam’s taught you well Cas, top marks for manipulation, what else has he been teaching you?”

“Please help me Dean you said you wanted me to experience more human emotions, I believe your exact words were you're just a baby

in a trenchcoat an infant with no appreciation of movies music or life in general, and that my personality would improve considerably

if I would have casual sex with a woman with loose morals”

“Whoa whoa whoa I did say the first bit about the trenchcoat, and that you needed to watch tv but I didn’t say have casual sex with

a woman with loose morals I said you need to get laid”

“That's exactly what I said Dean and you said you would help me in any way you could”

Ok fine Dean spat but if you tell anyone about this I will end you.

“you do know that it is impossible for you to kill me don’t you dean”

I do know that thank you Cas stop taking everything so literally and leave me with some illusions ok.”

“Ok Dean, shall I come and sit on the bed with you.”

Dean sighed and flopped backwards onto his bed.

“right now cas I’m gonna go back to sleep, We’ll do this in the morning”

“That would be good thank you Dean I will wait here”

“You're gonna stand at the end of my bed until morning.”

“That is what I normally do Dean I don’t need to sleep.”

“Dude that’s a little creepy,…………………… wait how long have you been doing this.”

“Since I came to earth Dean, It is my job to watch over you.”

“Again with the literal interpretation Cas.”

“If it makes you more comfortable I can sit down so you can’t see me.”

“You know what I’m too tired to talk about how weird this is, Goodnight Cas

He crawled into bed,fluffed his pillows, pulled his duvet up to his neck and went to sleep.

“Goodnight Dean, sleep well”.

Cas sat completely still and waited until he heard Dean's breathing slow to a steady even pace and returned to his post near the head of his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke to find Cas face only centimetres from his, he stared into Cas eyes, studying the brown flecks scattered amongst the bottle green,

“Er Cas” dean smiled “remember when we talked about personal space, I can feel your breath on my face.”

“You have a perfectly symmetrical face Dean; it pleases me greatly to look at it.”

“That’s great Cas, Can you move so I can get up?”

“Yes of course Dean, Are you going to tickle me now?”

“I need some breakfast first, I'm starving”

“I have already made you some breakfast Dean, sausages, eggs, bacon, mushrooms and toast.”

“Awesome, let's go”

Dean wolfed down his food while Cas stood watching him.

“Do you know how many calories there are in that plate of food Dean AND preservatives AND chemicals?”

Dean replied before he finished chewing, spitting flecks of food onto the table,

“Don’t care, tastes good”.

Cas shuddered at the sight of the pieces of food stuck in Dean's teeth and scattered on the tabletop.

“There are some excellent books in the library on etiquette Dean would you like me to bring you some.”

“What the hell’s wrong with my etiquette Cas?” he said spitting even more food onto the table .

“Your table manners leave a lot to be desired, you could learn a lot from Emily Post or perhaps Etiquette for Dummies might be more suitable for you”

Dean shoveled another fork full of sausage into his mouth, “if you want me to tickle you, shut your pie hole before you say something

you regret and get your angelic ass over here,” Dean said patting the dining chair next to him.

Cas sauntered over I think it would be better if I sat here he said, lightly touching Dean's thigh.

Before Dean had a chance to protest Cas dropped quickly onto his lap, pressed his back as close as he could to his chest and was 

Instantly rewarded with the warmth emanating from dean's skin, he could could feel it even through the three layers of clothing dean had on. 

“why do you sleep fully dressed dean?”

“Gotta be ready for things that go bump in the night Cas."

Cas wriggled around dean on Dean's lap trying to find a comfortable position.

Dean practiced his yogic breathing,trying to slow his increasingly shallow breaths,"in one two three out one two three four."

“You are not very comfortable to sit on Dean, I can feel your thigh bone poking into my leg”

Dean’s breathing became rapid and his cheeks began to burn “That's not my thigh bone Cas”.

“What else apart from a bone would be hard enough for me to feel through your jeans Dean”.

Dean's cheeks became hotter “aagh just find a comfortable spot and let's get this done okay“.

Cas wriggled for a few more seconds then became still “I am ready now Dean,you may proceed”.

He tilted his head sideways exposing the full length of his slender neck.

Dean's breath was hot and humid against his skin.

Dean resisted the urge to press his lips against the smooth expanse of skin only centimetres from his mouth.

He shook his head, banished what Cas would call impure thoughts from his mind and focussed on getting the job done.

He raised his left hand and rested it on cas shoulder, swallowed and ran his fingers hesitantly down cas side his hand came to rest

fingers splayed just above the angels hip

“That was very nice thank you dean, but it did not tickle, would you mind trying again?”

Dean returned his hand to cas shoulder ready to try again. He inhaled deeply and caught a whisper of cas scent, satsuma and something 

heavenly, he pressed his lips against cas throat, grazing the soft skin just below cas earlobe. Cas sighed and leaned in to dean's touch,

the sound snapped dean out of the moment and back to what he was supposed to be doing. His hand once again started its slow

lazy path down cas side slowing a little as he reached the tapering above his hip, he rested there for a few seconds ignoring the urge to

squeeze and brand that beautiful body with finger shaped bruises before returning his hand back to cas shoulder.

I don’t think this is going to work dean maybe I just can't be tickled.

Mmmmmmmmmmm Dean sighed.

Cas spoke a little louder “Are you listening to me dean I said I don’t think this is going to…………..”

The rest of the sentence never made it out of his mouth, as Dean pressed his lips to cas neck, he began to gently suck the soft skin,

his hand falling down the angels side, Cas flinched as Dean's fingers slid over his ribs.

He turned to dean his face devoid of any expression or emotion “thank you dean that was just what I needed to fully experience

the sensation of being tickled”.

He jumped off Dean's lap yanked his coat of the back of the chair, shoved his arms into the sleeves, “I’m going to bed, goodnight,

and flounced out the door trench coat flapping behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was off the chair before Cas reached the door he chased cas down the hallway shouting, 

“it's not bedtime cas it's only 9am and anyway you don't need to sleep”.

He arrived at cas room sweaty and out of breath and slumped through the door bent double and gasped

“What the hell Cas,why are you mad at me”

“go away Dean” Cas used his grace to slowly push Dean out of his room.

Dean tried to resist the force pushing him backwards, he held on to the door frame, both hands gripping the narrow lip with his fingers.

“Let go of the doorway Dean, I don't want to hurt you”

“Not until you tell me what's wrong”

“nothing, now go away”

Dean's fingers were slowly prised off the door frame one by one and with nothing to hold onto he fell backwards onto his ass.

“ow, ………..come on Cas, tell me what's wrong please ”

Cas replied by slamming the door.

Dean stood up rubbing his ass and jiggled the doorknob.

“Don't do this Cas, please talk to me”

when the door doesn't open, he drops his shoulder and charges it repeatedly.

Cas shouts through the closed door.

“your brute strength will not serve you well on this occasion Dean, go away.

“Just open the door cas, please”

“No”

Dean ran down the hallway, climbed out of the window onto the fire escape along the metal walkway,

and back into cas room through his window,

“What's wrong Cas, did I do something to upset you”.

“What could possibly be wrong dean, you said you would tickle me and thanks to your distraction technique you achieved your goal,

mission accomplished now you can leave”,

Cas snapped his fingers and Dean found himself back in his bedroom.

“Son of a bitch”, Dean paced between his bed and the door for a few minutes trying to figure out what just went wrong but couldn't.

Dean made his way slowly back to Cas room rehearsing different conversations he hoped would make things right.

When he reached the door he knocked quietly.

”please open the door cas, let me in, don't send me away again”

Cas didn't answer, Dean twisted the doorknob and the door swung open to reveal cas sat on the edge of the bed his head in his hands.

Dean swiftly knelt in front of him, gently untangled his hands from his hair and cupped his chin. 

“look at me cas he demanded I want to see your eyes”.

“No, Dean I don't want you to see me like this”

Cas kept his head bowed.

Dean used the deep authoritative big brother voice he usually reserved for Sam.

“Now Castiel, don't make me ask you again”

Cas raised his head immediately.

Dean held Cas chin firmly in place and said softly

“if I hurt you Cas , I'm sorry”

“you didn't hurt me dean everything you did was just perfect, it’s just” cas words were lost to incoherent mumbling as he dropped his chin to his chest.

“Just what cas”

Cas words tumbled from his mouth.

“I thought I just wanted you to tickle me, but halfway through your ministrations I realised I wanted something else,

but I didn't know what that was, when you pressed your lips against my skin I knew that was what I wanted, 

then I realised you only did that to distract me and now I feel I Really want to hurt you for making me want something

and then taking it away”

“I didn't take it away cas you did you walked out on me remember”.

“I left you when I realised that you only pressed your lips to my neck to achieve the goal of tickling me”.

“That's what you said you wanted cas”.

“I know but when you touched me I realised I wanted more, why didn't you realise that, why don't you like me dean”.

Dean buried his head in cas lap and stayed silent for a few seconds before whispering against the rustley material of his trenchcoat,

“I do like you cas”.

Cas threaded his hands through Dean's hair.

“I cannot hear you Dean, you are mumbling into my coat”.

Dean looked up at cas.

“you gonna make me say it again“

“I don't want you to say anything you're not comfortable with Dean” Dean buried his head in cas clothes again.

“I said I do like you Cas”

“It's about time you two got it together, the longing looks from cas and smutty comments from you were starting to get really old.”.

Dean jumped at the sound of sam's voice and tried to stand up.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas held him gently in place with one hand on his shoulder and the other still entwined in his hair.

“LET ME UP NOW CAS”

“No Dean”,

“Now Cas don't make me hurt you.”

“You cannot hurt me Dean, you are human.”

Dean gave up trying get Cas to release him and turned his head towards the doorway in time to see bobby push Sam towards the

kitchen and trail after him without looking in at Dean and Cas.

Cas disentangled his hands from Dean's hair and turned his head so he could look into his eyes.

“Why can't you let others see that you have feelings for me Dean.”

Dean's cheeks reddened at the thought of what Bobby and Sam had seen,“

“Bobby couldn't even look at me Cas, he thinks I'm disgusting.”

“I don't believe that is true dean”

“Why couldn't he look at me then Cas.”

“I don’t know dean, Why does it matter what he thinks, if you truly have feelings for me it shouldn't matter to you who knows.”

“Bobby's old school cas, he doesn't think two men should be together.”

“Have you spoken to him about this?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know.”

“Me and sam spent a lot of time at bobby's before sam went to Stanford, Dad worked a lot and Bobby took care of us.

That's how I know.”

“I can change my appearance to look like the female gender dean, would that make you and Bobby feel more comfortable.”

“Dean stood quickly,No that's not gonna work cas,I better go talk to him and Sam.”

Cas let dean go and whispered as he went out of the door.

“I would change anything or everything for you Dean but it seems even that would not be enough for you.”

Dean paused for a second outside the kitchen doorway, plastered on a bright smile and then breezed into the kitchen, 

Bobby had his head buried in some book. Dean kept his voice light.

“Kitsune eh, anything in there you haven't already taught me and sam”.

Bobby didn't raise his head an inch. “No” he grunted.

Dean stood there mentally running through opening lines and discounting them immediately.

Bobby put the book down on the table and looked over his glasses at Dean

“Don't stand there like a teenager on their first date boy, spit it out.”

Dean stammered and stumbled through his words.

“I…….I don't know how to explain what you saw with me and Cas, I didn't mean for anything to happen between us, it just sorta did.”

Bobby closed the book with a thump and slammed it onto the table.

“You think I care what you and Cas do, let me tell you something Dean I ain't your Daddy, he may have had issues with stuff like

that but I don't. Love is love Dean.”

“Nothing really Happened, Cas wanted me to tickle him, then he got stroppy when I did and went to his room,

I followed him and he zapped me back to my room, when he finally let me in he was upset with me about something,

I told him I was sorry if I upset him and he said.”

“Dean stop, I’ve heard enough, you know what I saw when I walked past Cas room.”

“Something you never expected to see me doing with a dude, is that why you wouldn't look at me when you walked past?”

“I didn't look at you Dean because I didn't want to embarrass you, its you that has issues with your feelings for Cas not me,

what I did see when I looked at you is that you looked happy Dean, for the first time in months you looked happy and if that's what Cas 

does door you, then I ain't got a problem with it.”

“Cas is too good for me Bobby, I’ve never been able to make anyone happy, in the long term it always turns to shit”

“There's a first time for everything Dean.”

“Not for me Bobby,I break everything I touch.”

“That's not true boy.”

“Yes it is, remember Lisa and Ben.”

“I do, but clearly not the same way you do. I remember what you did for that boy and his mama”

“Dead end conversation Bobby, I know I screwed things up, anyway I better go square things with Sam."

Bobby shouted after him 

“you're as pig headed as your Dad was Dean Winchester and just like him you need to listen to your elders”.

Cas stood behind the door, waited until Dean's footsteps receded and then stepped into the kitchen.

Cas cleared his throat with an exaggerated cough.

“Excuse me Mr singer can I have a few moments of your time.”

Bobby put his book down again,

“I guess I'm not gonna get to finish this book with you three boys around,” he grumbled.

“we can talk if you promise to stop calling me Mr singer and speak like a normal person not one with a stick up their ass.”

“I do not think you would be able to speak with a stick inside you, it would be very painful.”

“For Gods sake boy it's a euphemism just speak.”

Cas took a long slow deep breath in.

“I am very angry with Dean, I wanted him to tickle me and he used his lips as a distraction technique,

but I liked the feel of his lips on my skin, it made me feel something I have never felt before, give me a moment and I will try to find the

words to explain how exquisite it was.”

“Feel free to leave out all the details son, that's not an image I want in my head.”

“Dean said you would have a problem with us being together, I offered to change gender for him but he said that wouldn't work.

I don't think he likes me as much as I like him bobby.” Cas whined.

“why aren't I enough for him bobby, How can I make him like me Bobby.”

“Jesus boy I think I'm gonna have you call me Mr Singer again if it means you won't say my name so much”.

Bobby leaned back in his chair.

“First nobody makes Dean do anything not even an angel, second Dean already likes you, 

And third, for someone as all powerful as you Cas you sure are dumb as shit.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“You and dean are two of the most emotionally retarded people I know, and that group of people includes me.”

Bobby poked his head around the door and bellowed down the hallway

“Dean, Dean get your ass in here right now.”

Dean came charging into the kitchen pulling his knife from his jeans and panted.

“what, whatsamatter”

Bobby pointed his finger and jabbed it at Cas and Dean "you two dumb shits better get your act together or I will lock you

in the basement until you do."

Cas opened his mouth

Bobby jumped in before Cas could say anything “It's warded against everything, not even you could get out Cas

Cas you like dean, Dean you like Cas, it don't take a genius to figure out what should come next,

Not many people get to be with their soul mates, idjits, you two are very lucky , don't waste the gift you’ve been given."


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby picked up his book from where it lay open on the table and headed for the door.

“ I’ll give you two some space, sort your shit out”.

Dean shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other.

“Cas, I.”

Cas spilled out his words before Dean could finish his sentence.

“I would change for you Dean, I can look like anyone you want".

“That wouldn't work Cas”.

“Why Dean, why don't you like me I can be anything you want. I can look like Lisa if that would please you”.

“What, no, I don't want you to change Cas, I like what's inside you not just the window dressing, although that is pretty awesome."

Cas flopped down onto the dining table chair and rested his head on the scrubbed pine table.

“why aren't I good enough for you Dean, is it because I am not human?”

“That's not the problem at all Cas”.

Cas growled.

“Then what is the problem Dean?”

“It's too hard to explain, I wouldn't know where to start”.

“Right, not only am I not good enough to be with you, I am not even worthy of an explanation. Thank you Dean, thank you for letting

me know where I stand”.

Cas pushed out from the table screeching the legs of the chair along the polished wooden floor and bolted for the door.

Dean caught hold of his hand and jerked Cas back towards him.

“Oh no you don't, you're not walking out on me again”.

“LET GO OF ME NOW DEAN”.

Dean let Cas’ hand drop to his side but before he could continue his run for the door Dean gripped his waist and pulled him closer,

"maybe we should do what bobby said and figure out what comes next". Dean kept one hand firmly on Cas’ waist and without

any other thought in his head other than how right this felt he brought the other up to his hair and with a sharp tug he brought Cas’

mouth closer to his. Cas gasped at the dominant gesture and opened his mouth Dean pulled him in slowly and pressed their 

mouths together, gently nibbling and sucking cas bottom lip.

“Dean…….please……...I”.

“What Cas, would you like me to stop?” Dean teased.

“N….. n…..no, please don't”.

Dean pressed his tongue slowly into Cas’ mouth running it over his teeth and gums. Cas legs gave out beneath him.

Dean caught him under the arms before he hit the floor,gently carried him over to the kitchen table and sat him on it, 

positioning himself snugly between cas thighs.

“Are you okay Cas?”

Cas nodded.

“Would you like me to stop?”

Cas shook his head.

Dean smirked and pulled away.

“You seem to be incapable of words right now Cas, maybe we should stop”.

Cas voice rumbled deep in his throat and he yanked Dean by the front of his shirt back towards him.

“Ok maybe a few more minutes, since you asked so nicely”.

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist,crossed them at the ankle and pulled Dean back in for another kiss,

he pressed his tongue into Dean’s mouth savouring the taste of the bubblegum toothpaste Dean loved.

After a few minutes Dean became aware of another presence in the room, and tried to pull away, Cas squeezed his legs tighter

around Dean’s and pulled his head closer with both of his hands, Dean could ignore the feeling of someone else in the room

but not the singing.

Sam was lounging against the door frame

"DEAN AND CAS SITTING IN A TREE".

"K I S S I N G".

Dean looked up and peered over Cas head “Get lost Sam, I'm busy”.

"I can see that". 

Sam continued singing.

“First comes love, then comes marriage”.

Dean smiled down at Cas. 

“Fix this would you”

“It would be my pleasure Dean”

Cas casually flicked his hand over his left shoulder, pushed Sam slowly out through the door and slammed it shut on his nose.

Sam bellowed and banged his fist repeatedly against the door.

“Ow, my nose, that was a bit harsh”

They both ignored the angry protests and pounding at the door and continued what they started.

The pounding and noise stopped after a few seconds after Cas planted the urge for fast food in Sam's head, Dean checked that the coast was

clear, and led cas to his room. 

Cas stood in his usual position at the end of Dean's bed as Dean quickly stripped down to his boxers, flopped onto his bed and pummeled

some pillows into position under his head.

Cas cheeks flushed pink and he dropped his gaze from Dean's body to the floorboards, he used his grace to scan every part of the bunker

for anything that shouldn't be there.

"I think I need some closer supervision tonight Cas, in case Sam tries to get some payback".

Cas face became serious and lost all trace of earlier amusement he stared at Dean"I will always watch over you Dean,

nobody will hurt you when I'm here".

Dean launched himself at Cas and pulled him onto the bed by both hands. 

"we're really gonna have to work on your understanding of innuendo".

Dean wrapped himself around Cas, tucked the angel into the curve of his body and pulled the duvet over both of their shoulders,

"You're gonna get very hot in here Cas with all those clothes on".

"I will be fine thank you Dean, I am quite capable of regulating my own body temperature"

Dean squirmed his arms under and around both sides of Cas body, unbuttoned his trenchcoat, slid it of his shoulders.

And then moved his hands down to Cas pants feeling around for the button and zip. 

"Your clothes will get very sweaty and smelly Cas".

"I can also use my grace to clean myself Dean but thank you for your concern".

"Jesus Cas can't you tell when I just want you to take your clothes off", Dean tugged at the zip, slid his hand inside and felt the cool

of Cas skin on the palm of his hand,"no underwear Cas You dog".

"You refused to take me underwear shopping remember dean".

"I'm glad I didn't Cas, I like it when you go commando."

Cas rolled halfway over to face Dean.

"What does being without underwear have to do with being a soldier Dean?" 

Dean leaned in close and whispered in Cas ear.

"Just get your clothes off Cas, I'm getting tired of pussy footing around and explaining different sayings to you"


	7. Chapter 7

Dean wakes slowly to the weak morning sun drifting through the gaps in the blinds, and Cas heavy breathing next to him,

his back pressed snugly against Dean’s chest, who knew Cas would be the little spoon, who knew Cas was capable of sleep.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by Cas sleep slurred words.

“mm not little spoon Dean, and I am capable of sleep after extreme exertion”.

Dean gently pulled his arm from under Cas head.

“You stay here sleepy head, I’ll grab us some breakfast”

“Kay, Dean, hurry back, cold”.

Sam was already in the kitchen having breakfast.

Dean scowled at Sam's breakfast.

“why does everything you eat look so disgusting”.

“it’s oatmeal Dean, disgusting is was Cas made me want to eat last night, I drove to the nearest fast food store and ate the most vile burger

ever, I doubt even you would have touched it. you should try oatmeal, you might need to top up your energy reserves this morning”.

Dean spun around to find Sam with a sarcastic smirk plastered on his face.

“What's that supposed to mean?”.

“After what I saw you and Cas were doing with his bedroom door open, I can't imagine what you two got up to with your door closed”.

“Shut your mouth Sam”.

Sam started humming," Dean and Cas, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G".

Dean launched himself at Sam, knocked him from the chair and sent the bowl of oatmeal crashing onto the floor next to them,

he straddled Sam's hips and had to lean forward until their chests were almost touching to be able to pin Sam's wrists above his head.

With his free hand he reached down and grabbed the bowl of oatmeal holding it over Sam's face.

Sam struggled and bucked his hips but couldn't throw dean off.

Dean raised the bowl of oatmeal high over Sam's face and gave it a little shake.

"Ha ha little Sammy's gonna get himself a homemade oatmeal facial".

Sam started swinging his head from side to side.

"Stop calling me Sammy, I'm not a kid anymore Dean".

"No escape for you Sammy, you had this coming".

"What the hell are you talking about Dean? if it's the song it was only a joke".

"Not just about the song Sammy, you took Cas into that seedy strip club".

"Hey, I wasn't the only one there, Garth and Bobby were there too did you talk to them as well?"

"I'll deal with them Later Sammy, you first".

Dean gave the oatmeal bowl another little shake and the runny oatmeal began to pool at the edge.

Sam tried again to buck Dean off.

"Get the hell off me Dean".

"Not this time Sammy".

Sam let all the fight drain from his body and released all the tension in his muscles.

"Don't do this Dean I'm sorry I took the piss out of you and Cas".

"Those big puppy dig eyes aren’t going to save you this time Sammy"

Dean grinned and moved the bowl closer to Sam's face, the oatmeal formed a big blob on the lip of the bowl and slowly edged it's way over.

Sam closed his eyes

Before the blob could move any further Dean tipped the bowl the right way, put it back on the floor, leaned close and whispered in Sam's ear

"Let that be a lesson to you Sammy, you may be the size of a sasquatch but I'll always be the big brother".


End file.
